


Demon Warriors

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Long ago, six demon armors were forged by a blacksmith who became a demon in the pursuit of forging perfection. Their creator, horrified by the living armors he had created, sealed them away before fleeing to the Nether Realm. Present day, the mistake of a young girl causes the armors to one by one stir from slumber and choose hosts to wield their power. What trials might they face? Will they be able to coexist peacefully with the Samurai Troopers? What evil could be lurking in the wings as these events unfold?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Armor of Wrath

_ “The Demon Blacksmith ‘Saiyato Hakurei’ was once a mortal man. He and his younger brother Kaito lived for the anvil, forging armor and weapons for any that could pay. Both learned from their father Haji, but it was Kaito whose talents were recognized by the Imperial Army. Kaito forged blades and armor that were beautiful to marvel at, whereas Saiyato was prone to making somewhat gaudy equipment. Other than appearance, there was no difference in their effectiveness. This lit the embers of hatred and jealousy in his heart. He felt that his technique was somehow inferior to his younger brother. His brother’s success in the capital drove him to madness. He even failed to notice the loss of his humanity in his ambition.  _

_ When imperial soldiers came to him, they tried to slay what they believed to be a demon… but six of his armors came to life on their own, taking up arms to defend their father. Saiyato was mortified by their merciless slaughter, but it did not stop there. The armors rode off to the encampment that Saiyato’s brother was stationed and slaughtered the entire unit. They mercilessly tortured Kaito before finally taking his life. Seeing the evil he had done, he ordered his creations to enter a deep sleep. He then sealed each one in a unique location before leaving for the Nether Realm, vowing never to return.” -Legend of Saiyato Hakurei _

[1999 - Honshu Countryside, Derelict Shrine]

Red and blue where flashing as paramedics repelled down into what remained of the collapsed inside of the shrine. Buried under some of the debris was a middle school girl with long braided black hair dressed in a navy blue sailor school uniform. Despite her severe injuries she was breathing, though only shallowly. With help from local villagers and police, they unburied her and quickly got her onto a stretcher headed straight for a hospital in Tokyo.

“ _ Am I…dying…? All because…I disobeyed grandma…? _ ”

It was a long fight for the paramedics to keep the girl alive and stable the whole way to the city. Somehow, as if the gods were guarding her, they made it to the hospital where she went into the ICU. There they learned her name was Sakuraba, Mio, 13. The doctors did all they could for her while her parents and kin were contacted. Despite their best efforts, things looked very bleak for Mio’s health. All they could do now was pray.

Back at the shrine, something was amiss as a team cleaned up the ruin. Hidden in the debris was a stone sarcophagus with the lid shattered, likely from the collapse. Inside was a suit of black and purple armor made for a male reaching six feet in height. Each piece of the armor looked as if it were crafted to look like flesh made of metal, the helmet taking the shape of a demon’s face bearing sharp teeth and two horns on its forehead. Its hands bore claws, and the boots appeared to be genuine feet with sharp talons. Clutched in its hands was a naginata bearing a skull-like dark purple blade with a pink edge. 

“Oi, come take a look at this. Spooky, yeah?” one worker chuckled.

“Oof, wonder what it’s doing buried here. Thing’s ugly as sin.” another cringed.

“Looks like that girl landed on top of the lid. See? There’s some fresh blood spatter on the right side of the face.” the first worker pointed out.

“They found her to the left here, so she must have rolled off after landing. That couldn’t have felt good. Must have had some serious momentum to break stone this thick too. Think she was high up in the shrine when it collapsed?” a third worker spoke up.

All of a sudden the armor’s eye sockets then lit up with an eerie red light. To the shock of the workers, the armor then began to get up. It seemed to sigh as it placed its weapon upon its back. A murky red smoke began to trail from inside the suit as it began to walk, leaving depressions wherever its feet touched ground. One of the workers found some courage and went to grab the armor’s forearm making it stop in its tracks.

“H-Hey…is someone in that suit…? A little girl got hurt when this place came down, so...now isn’t the time for games.” the worker attempted to scold the armor.

“ **Little…time…** ” a fiendishly deep voice came from the armor.

“Little time? For what?” the worker asked.

The armor then grabbed the worker by the face, lifting him effortlessly as he struggled. The other two workers tried to run in when the armor threw their coworker at them. The armor then made a mighty leap from the shrine ruin, coming down on a police cruiser bending the vehicle into a u shape, startling the officers nearby. They shouted to freeze, but it ignored them ripping the cruiser apart so it could continue walking. The officers then opened fire on it, causing the suit to turn around.

“ **No...time…** ” the voice growled as the suit drew its naginata.

It was the dead of night at the hospital where Mio was placed in a patient room on the ground floor. The rain only seemed to keep pouring as a nurse came to check up on her now and again. From the shadows of night, the armor came into view from the window. Slowly it reached over and slid the window open as Mio’s heart rate began to slow down. It climbed in and walked to her bedside as her heart had almost stopped beating. It then sat down becoming translucent before laying down on top of Mio as the monitor began screeching that her heart had stopped. When the nurse came in she shrieked to find not Mio lying on the bed, but the armor. The armor then began to get up, leaving no traces of Mio behind on the bed.

“S-S-Security!” the nurse cried, running away.

The armor then got off the bed drawing its weapon as security officers came rushing in. Lightning flashed and Mio sprung awake in a bed without a scratch on her body. She felt herself over and found she was wearing a black bodysuit of some kind. Was it a dream? It couldn’t have been. It hurt far too much to just be a bad dream. Looking around, she wasn’t even in her room. It was a hut of some sort. An elderly monk with a beard reaching the floor then entered the room holding a bowl of steaming soup.

“Ah, awakened at last Ms. Demon?” the elderly monk chuckled, coming closer.

“Demon…? I’m Sakuraba, Mio. I’m human last I checked.” she corrected the monk.

“Now, now, you need not be so defensive. You have been through quite an ordeal. We found you collapsed outside of our temple this morning, clad in armor. Our younger disciples believed they had found a demon, but I looked closer and saw a young girl in need of guidance.” the monk explained, setting the bowl down on a tray before placing it on her lap.

“Soup…?” Mio raised an eyebrow.

“Turnip, onion, and carrot soup with goat milk. You must be hungry, so I brought you some.” the monk smiled.

“Uh…thanks…but…no thanks…?” she spoke when her stomach growled ferociously making her blush.

“The body needs energy to survive. To deprive oneself of an essential need will only do you harm. I know it is not the most appealing meal, but it certainly gets you up in the morning.” the monk laughed.

Mio’s nose hated the pungent odor this soup gave off, but at the same time her stomach demanded food. Steeling her nerve, she began to eat the soup. Every spoonful sent shivers down her spine. The texture was chunky but the taste itself wasn’t too terrible. It was mostly the smell and aftertaste that weren’t too appealing. After finishing, the monk took the tray from her.

“Where am I, anyway? Who are you?” Mio asked.

“Ah, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Xiao Pen, one of the elders of The Temple of Healing. We never get human guests, being on the backside of Mount Fuji. Your presence caused quite a stir.” he smiled, and then took his leave.

Curious about the temple, Mio got out of bed and found that the bodysuit formed sturdy shoes once it reached her feet. Finding her footing, she eventually made it outside of the hut to find monk trainees practicing combat with poles. Watching over them was a tall muscular woman with very long black hair draped over one shoulder. She was dressed in monk garb and had a very large scar on her face going diagonally from her left temple to the right end of her chin.

“Hello, ma’am. I’m Sakuraba, Mio.” she introduced herself, bowing.

“I know who you are.” she smiled pleasantly.

“You do…?” she tilted her head.

“I am Amrita, the Head Priestess of this temple. Twas by my command that you were laid to rest in the guest quarters. I apologize if it was uncomfortable. We do not get many human guests.” the woman introduced herself.

“Xiao Pen said the same thing.” Mio stated.

“He adores visitors more than anyone in the temple. After all, this temple is on the border between the Nether Realm and the Human Realm, and it’s been some 170 years since he was last there.” she giggled.

“Nether Realm?” Mio tilted her head.

“There are many realms in existence, Sakuraba-san. The Human Realm, The Nether Realm, and the Between Realm are just three of many.” she explained.

“So, what’s this about armor?”

“You possess one of six demon armors, collectively known as The Hellborne to those aware of their existence. They were forged by a demon named Saiyato. Yours was the last forged, seething with a quiet anger, ‘Ajra the Wroth’. It is also known as the Armor of Wrath. Its Yokai Spear can produce terrifying gusts of wind that cut with lethal force.”

“Ajra the Wroth. Can I get rid of it?”

“No. Once they have chosen and bonded to a person they cannot be removed without first taking the wielder’s life. You must instead master it. Instead temper Ajra’s anger into a weapon for good.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“There is one thing you have over Ajra that it will always abide by, and you can use that to your advantage. If given a choice, no matter how fiercely its anger is burning, it will always prioritize your life over winning a fight.”

“I wonder if I can…I’m not the best academically.”

“It’s not about smarts. It’s about will. If you believe you can master it, then you eventually will.”

“I don’t even know what mastering it entails.”

“Simple. Once it is mastered you may choose a normal life, or you may choose to use its power to help people in need. A dark storm is on the horizon, and I fear that your power may be needed. Ultimately the choice is yours.”

“Can you teach me?”

“All I can do is attempt to teach you how to bring out its power.”

Mio then began to train under Amrita to focus her soul. It was very confusing, but she was still determined to do it. According to her, it had to do with the emotion that Ajra centers on. Focusing on emotions other than anger was pointless so she needed to focus on everything that’s ever made her angry instead. Amrita had her postured on her knees with her fingertips together. When Mio actually put thought into it, there was a lot in her few years of life she had to be angry about. Her entire life she was treated like a fragile doll, she’ll break at the smallest thing. The way her parents would argue over which school she should go to only added to the stress pile. Nothing in her life had been her choice. Remembering it was actually making her angry the longer she thought about how many things she’d wanted to do but never could. She was lucky that her parents even let her visit her grandparents.

“That anger exudes a dark aura. Remember those feelings of anger and frustration as you call upon Ajra.” Amrita instructed.

“Come out… Ajra, Armor of Wrath!” Mio cried as the mist that leaked from Ajra began to gather around her.

Black scrolls with red writing on them began to fall around her, and then wrapped tightly around her limbs. In bursts of red light, the scrolls became the Ajra armor as it encased her. All at once she felt her rage grow and become overwhelming to the point she let out a scream, paired with a dark voice. Once she’d screamed, her anger reached a new plane of existence. Quiet. Calculating. Focused. Her rage had tempered itself into a strange form of power.

“How do you feel?” Amrita asked her.

“I feel strange. Like a flame is inside me, but I don’t know what to do to make it go away.” she replied, looking herself over.

“You are experiencing a merge phenomenon, where your soul and the soul of the armor are temporarily one, allowing you to use the armor as if it were part of you.” Amrita giggled.

“I can barely move in this thing…” she grunted, trying to move.

“Your body is channeling the power of a demon. Naturally your body will feel very stiff at first. With training, you will become accustomed to it.” the priestess told her.

Elsewhere in Japan, a radar of sorts was going crazy with nether energy reading reports. Nasuti quickly approached the radar and began sifting through the data. Her expression turned from unsure to serious over time as she reached the larger marks.

“These alarms all tripped within a few minutes of each other. There is no way that could be a coincidence or false alarm. Demons…” she narrowed her eyes, pulling her phone from her pocket.

_ Preview: Mio has begun her training at the Temple of Healing to use the Demon Armor “Ajra”, but little does she know that she’s on borrowed time before an inevitable conflict arises. In another part of the world, another of the demon armors awakens after a horrific accident in a theme park. Next chapter in Demon Warriors - “Roar! Howling Gale!/Armor of Avarice”. _


	2. Roar! Howling Gale!/Armor of Avarice

Birds were chirping as Mio sat on her knees with her fingers touching once more. She was supposed to be focusing more on her feelings of anger, to temper them into strength. Amrita had explained to her that “tempering” one’s anger means to achieve a level of self control where you won’t lose your cool, even in the most infuriating of situations. This in turn transforms that rage within you into power that your calm mind can employ to accomplish your goals easier. Most of it flew over her head. The dojo was completely silent, aside from the monk trainees out in the courtyard practicing hand to hand combat. It didn’t take long for her thoughts to wander from focusing anger...resulting in a folded fan tapping her shoulder, causing the girl to jump a little.

“Do not wander from your goal. Tempting though it is, you must continue to meditate. I’m well aware that meditation is not the most fun thing in the world. Kids your age prefer more involved activities, don’t they?” Amrita giggled.

“How long do I need to meditate though? I've been meditating for at least a few hours now since breakfast.” Mio asked her.

“You’ve only been meditating for 45 minutes, dear.” she replied.

“What?!” she exclaimed, falling backward from suddenly moving.

“Indeed, when you meditate it may seem that time is flying past, but often you will find that you are hardly meditating for more than an hour at times.” Amrita explained.

“Oh come on… and I’m supposed to do this for how long…?” Mio groaned.

“Meditation is key in honing your body’s senses before performing any strenuous activity. It also strengthens your soul, which will be key for being able to control your actions while using Ajra.” she explained.

“How do I know when I’ve meditated enough…?” Mio sighed.

“I do not know the answer to that. Admittedly, when it comes to demonic items, I am inexperienced. All I can do is attempt to prepare you for using it. Xiao Pen is waiting for us atop the waterfall reservoir. If you feel that you are sufficiently prepared, we can go see him now.” she told her.

“Please…” Mio pleaded.

Amrita then led Mio up a stone stairwell that seemed to go on for ages. Amrita was dressed in monk robes and not even breaking a sweat. Mio thought she was going to die when they reached the top. The sight she saw there was gorgeous. An immense river flowing from a waterfall with fish playing about in the water. In the water were smooth stone circle platforms leading to a very large circle platform where Xiao Pen was sitting on his knees in meditation. Amrita effortlessly crossed the stepping stones while Mio nearly fell into the water a few times.

“Xiao Pen, it is time.” Amrita addressed the elder, but he remained motionless.

“Is he meditating?” Mio cocked her head curiously.

“Elder Xiao Pen.” Amrita addressed him again, but still he did not move.

“That’s some deep concentration…” Mio spoke, marveling at him.

“Elder Xiao Pen…” the priestess spoke in a stern voice, starting to pull her folding fan from her sleeve.

“Lady Amrita?” Mio questioned, eyeing her fan.

“Wake up, you geezer!” Amrita roared, slamming her fan on his forehead.

“YAI!!!” he screamed, falling backward as smoke left his forehead.

“Sleep in bed where you won’t catch a cold.” she scolded him.

“Miss Amrita. Good morning to you. Ah, to you too Miss Sakuraba.” Xiao Pen laughed, completely unaffected by the fan hit.

“He wasn’t meditating?!” Mio gasped.

“This man will fall asleep at the drop of a hat if he feels comfortable enough. To think, he used to be the most powerful monk at this temple…reduced to a man who loves sleep above all else.” Amrita sighed, shaking her head.

“Don’t be like that. After all, I was the one who trained you when you collapsed at our doors begging to learn the ways of healing. I am not doing so bad for my age I should think.” Xiao Pen smiled, standing to dust himself off.

“Wait…you said before that he hasn’t been to the human realm in 170 years. Elder Xiao Pen, how old  _ are _ you?” Mio asked.

“Me? Well let us see...my last birthday was two weeks ago. I believe I am now 412 years old?” he chuckled, stroking his beard.

“You’re 509. Please try to do a better job keeping track.” Amrita corrected him.

“I don’t feel a day over 200.” Xiao Pen beamed.

“How is that possible?” Mio asked them.

“This place is between realms, Mio. Odd things such as abnormal lifespan and decelerated aging are commonplace. I myself am 96 and still look as I did at 24.” Amrita explained to her.

“Well, enough about us then. To training is it?” Xiao Pen chuckled.

“Yes. Mio, as you are now you will not be able to use your armor effectively. So today onward after meditation you are to report here for some hands on combat training with Elder Xiao Pen.” Amrita told her.

“You won’t be teaching me?” Mio cocked her head.

“Xiao Pen may be an old bag of bones that falls asleep easily, but it would be unwise to underestimate him. He’s still got it, at least until he throws out his back.” Amrita smiled.

“Be nice, now. I’m still your elder and former teacher.” he smirked.

“I am also preoccupied with the charges I still have training. I will leave you to his lessons. Take them to heart, and try not to take them too literally in some cases.” Amrita told her, giving her a comforting pat on the head before turning to leave.

“What do you mean not take them literally?” Mio questioned her.

“You will see what I mean in due time.” Amrita giggled.

“Now then, first thing’s first… we need to gauge your strength. Hit me.” Xiao Pen smiled, putting both hands behind his back.

“Come again?” Mio replied with wide eyes.

“I want you to hit me. No holding back. Everything you’ve got. Wherever you want. I need to see how strong you currently are. I can take whatever you can dish, so consider this a free hit...because you won’t be hitting me again likely for a while.” he explained, a hint of devilishness in his voice.

“I’m nervous about hitting my elder…” Mio told him.

“Hohoho, many of the students of this temple feel that way at first. You will get accustomed to it.” he replied.

Mio was apprehensive, as she didn’t even know how to fight let alone throw a punch. Her parents were always onto her to never resort to violence, no matter the situation. Here she was being told to hit him. She took a deep breath and charged screaming as she closed her eyes. She threw what she believed to be a punch and a loud clapping sound rang out. She opened one eye and he’d caught her fist with his hand.

“Careful now, thumb out not in, you can and will break it. I can see where we must begin, so we shall start with the very basics of combat.” he instructed gently, tugging her thumb from inside her balled fist while showing an example with his other hand.

He then began to instruct her on controlling her breathing and how important a stance is. What he was teaching her was, as he called it, the flowing river stance - a martial arts stance designed to be free flowing and adaptable. He told her that this stance can be used as the base for unique stances that can make you unpredictable in a fight. In a short two hours, she had a lot to process and was completely worn out and sweaty. She hadn’t done any actual sparring and this was how tired she was?

“Tell me Mio. You were not allowed to be very active when you were small were you?” Xiao Pen asked, practically running her through with his words.

“Most of my life was decided for me. I don’t have many friends either. My parents are probably panicking right now, looking for their ‘little doll’ to smother again.” she nodded, looking to her feet.

“Let’s get you some food and then we’ll work up your stamina.” he smiled.

“More soup…?” Mio groaned, her nose scrunching just thinking about the smell.

“Soup is reserved for giving us the energy to move about in the morning, wake up and get the chakra flowing. What we eat when we need the energy for being active will surprise you.” he snickered.

He led her back to the temple and in the dining hall she was served what looked like steak, but there were bones in it. All she knew about it was that it looked good and smelled good. Even the greens decorating it were appealing.

“Roasted ribs of a six-horned yoki goat. We get plenty of them up here and even raise some ourselves. They’re one of the very few docile animals from the Nether Realm that you will find. Chock full of nutrients that will have you ready to move for hours on end. Just the thing for training…and what we’re about to do.” Xiao Pen smirked.

Mio took her first bite and suddenly couldn’t stop eating. This food was better than her grandmother’s curry and she could eat that for weeks on end! When she cleaned her plate she felt completely full, no room for seconds, and her body suddenly felt full of electric power as she stood up suddenly.

“W-W-What is this? I can’t sit still…” she spoke, noticing her body jittering and shaking.

“That’s the energy you gained from your food. Now that you’re sufficiently fueled, let’s go play with a ball.” he told her, presenting a small leather ball.

For some reason now, instead of training, they were running about kicking the leather ball back and forth. Mio couldn’t believe that just one serving of that had made her this active. It was late afternoon by the time her energy finally began winding down. After bathing to wipe away the day’s sweat Xiao Pen had a glowing smile on his face.

“Do you know why we played with a small ball all day?” Xiao Pen asked her.

“To…have fun?” she guessed.

“Heheheh, perhaps to outsiders that is what it looked like. The ball we used is actually smaller than most balls that children play with. Do you know why?” he narrowed his eyes as his smile seemed to widen.

“No…” she admitted, feeling like she was dumb.

“Hand eye coordination and focus. You will not always be able to see your enemy immediately, so you must be able to focus and react at a moment’s notice. Your enemy may also be quite agile, requiring you to act much quicker with no time to think. These lessons can be learned from playing with that ball. When I suddenly passed it back without warning simulates such a situation, needing to act with little time to think. So tomorrow we’ll play one of my favorite games...rock skipping.” Xiao Pen beamed.

The next couple of days Mio found herself playing various games with this elder. The lessons they were supposed to teach her completely failed to set in, or at least she thought so. Half of the time she was unaware there was a lesson to be learned. It almost felt like he was toying with her. On the ninth day of training she stopped at the top of the stairs, prompting the elder to look at her.

“Are you just messing with me…?” she asked with sad eyes.

“Are you winded climbing the stairs anymore?” he grinned.

“What kind of answer is that?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I told you that we need to build your stamina, did I not? When you first climbed up those stairs nine days ago you wore yourself out. How do you feel now after having been playing games with me?” he explained, a sly smile on his face.

“I...don’t feel worn out, at least.” she replied.

“All of this has been to improve your body. If you run out of steam in the first few minutes of a fight, you lose. It is as simple as that. The games we have been playing require no lectures or textbooks to learn the lessons they have to offer. Your body will pick them up and learn to use them in other situations as you continue to play them, even if you yourself do not recognize that you are learning. That is my teaching method, at least when it comes to things like this.” he told her without turning around.

“Is nine days really enough to not get winded on stairs?”

“Do not underestimate the power of mountain training. The air you breathe is different to that off the mountain. You are also eating cuisine not found in the human realm, full of more nutrients than normal food. Did you never wonder how just one bowl of soup filled you right up?”

“Huh?”

“Time does not flow normally here either. You have been here nearly a little over a week now, but in the human realm only about two and a half days have passed. It would be different if we were in the Nether Realm where time flows slower than the human realm. You have been training at an advanced rate.”

“I still haven’t felt like I’m learning anything.”

“Would you like to test that theory?” he smirked, presenting the ball the played with.

“What?” she questioned.

“Your goal is to try and take the ball from me. This should prove if you’re learning or not.” he grinned before moving at crazy speed to the platform in the middle of the river.

Mio hurried over, still almost falling a few times on the stepping stones, and began trying to snatch the ball. Xiao Pen displayed great skill keeping it away from her without ever touching her. His movements were like water, taking any opening he finds to flow out of danger. In a way it looked like he was dancing around her. After several minutes of trying, Mio found herself able to kick herself backward after lunging to manage to lay a hand on the ball...before falling on her face.

“Do you see? You were able to keep your eye on the ball and keep up with an agile opponent. All of your reaches were placed not where the ball is but where the ball is going to be. You are subconsciously learning.” Xiao Pen beamed, helping her sit up.

“How does this help me master Ajra?” Mio asked him.

“By training your body you can better control the demon armor. Your will and soul will become hardened along with your body as you meditate and train, making it nearly impossible for it to take over your mind. Do not think that just because it chose you there are no negative consequences to using it.” Xiao Pen explained.

“It can… possess me…?” Mio questioned, looking herself over.

“Or worse, influence you into losing bits and pieces of your humanity. It is a steep slope that can get out of control quickly.” he nodded.

Over the next few weeks Mio continued to play games with Xiao Pen, keeping what he said in mind. She was slowly building up her strength. By the third week she’d finally begun to get some martial arts basics in. By the fifth week Mio had begun to hear his odd lectures about “flowing like water” and “being hardy like rock” in her sleep. 

One of her dreams had her wake in a cold sweat. She dreamt that she was in her room trying to sleep during a harsh storm, but she heard the door of her room open. Maybe Xiao Pen or Amrita had come to check up on her? The distinct clanking of armor dashed any hope of that. A suit of blue samurai armor that she didn’t recognize entered the room, headed right for her. Seeing it struck terror into her, but she couldn’t move from her spot. She watched as it was soon at her side and slowly reached for her neck, prompting the dream to end with her springing up to a sitting position. Unable to concentrate over it the next day, she told Xiao Pen about her dream.

“It sounds like you had a precognitive dream, a subconscious warning of something to come.” Xiao Pen told her, closing his eyes to think while stroking his beard.

“Like what?” Mio asked fervently.

“Today we should attempt having you use your armor. Just to be on the safe side.” Xiao Pen told her, a serious look on his face for once.

Mio then stood back from her teacher and took a deep breath. Just like Amrita had taught her, she thought back to her feelings of anger and frustration. Xiao Pen marveled at the dark aura rising around her as she did this.

“Come out! Ajra, Armor of Wrath!” Mio roared.

After transforming, she found herself able to move a bit easier than last time. Her weapon was noticeably absent though, making Xiao Pen narrow his eyes curiously. He began teaching her as per usual, though being more careful as after a single counter she found the armor made her both faster and stronger than before. Her increased height was also a factor in making her lessons harder. When he’d hit her she would grunt like she were hurt, but Xiao Pen would be lying if he said it didn’t feel like hitting a brick wall. This armor was made to take on all comers. Despite that, Mio was still clumsy and doubly so now since she wasn’t used to suddenly being six feet tall. The claws of her feet left deep scratches and indents on the platform. They definitely helped her pivot and turn faster which was a plus.

In the middle of their training spar something in the back of Mio’s mind screamed of danger. Without thinking she bent her legs nearly curling into a ball and then launched herself forward tackling Xiao Pen down.

“Super Wave Smasher!”

Barely missing them thanks to Mio leaping at her mentor was a torrent of water. The samurai trooper Shin then leapt down, yari in hand. Without warning he charged and began attacking Mio forcing her to dodge and block as best she could. The gap in skill was very obvious as he backed her to the stone wall of the waterfall. Shin thrust his weapon aiming for the heart and Mio ducked down and sprung forward again tackling the samurai with even greater force than she tackled Xiao Pen, sending his yari flying.

“Why are you attacking me?!” Mio cried as Shin kicked her off to begin fighting hand to hand.

“You are a demon, that is why.” he replied.

“That armor...stop, you are mistaken! She is no demon!” Xiao Pen called to him, allowing Mio the opening to punch Shin sending him flying to where his yari landed.

“It sure hits like a demon…” Shin huffed, pulling it from the ground.

“She isn’t a demon! Mio, dismiss the armor!” Xiao Pen ordered.

“I’m…still working on that…” Mio admitted.

“Super Wave Smasher!” Shin roared, hitting Mio directly with the attack sending her flying to make a large crater in the mountain wall.

“Mio!” Xiao Pen gasped.

“It didn’t turn to dust? Perhaps a second dose will do the trick.” Shin huffed, readying again.

The eye holes of Mio’s armor had gone black, but then filled with ominous red light. She stepped down from the crater and with a snap of her fingers the Yokai Spear appeared with a burst of purple nether energy. That put Shin on guard as she readied to strike. With a single swing, leaving a large streak in the ground, she sent a wind blade careening at him at blazing speed giving him barely any time to dodge. In seconds Mio was on him now, the red light of her eyes shining on him. Xiao Pen could tell immediately that it wasn’t Mio in there anymore. She must have lost consciousness after the hit and the armor is now acting to protect its wielder!

Shin unleashed another Super Wave Smasher, but with a spinning jump Ajra leapt high into the air evading it as a cylinder of wind trapped Shin below her. Ajra then looked to be aiming to throw its spear.

“Howliiiiiiiing Gaaaaaale!” Mio and Ajra’s voices roared in unison before throwing the spear.

Instead of aiming for Shin though, it stabbed in the middle of the wind tunnel to make it suddenly become a powerful vortex with electricity pulsing through it. Shin tried to use his yari to plant himself, but the wind was far too powerful sucking him right up. The wind sounded like it was indeed howling like an immense pack of wolves. On the outside of it six smaller tornadoes were swirling around the main one. When it subsided, Ajra landed and retrieved its spear allowing Shin to land in the water.

“Ajra, please, you must let him see Mio! He is convinced that she is a demon!” Xiao Pen pleaded with the demonic armor, which stared at him a moment...and then did as he asked, fading with a gentle wind letting Mio sink to her knees.

When Mio came to she was in bed. Sitting up, she felt a bandage over her right eyebrow. She heard talking outside of the guest house and peeked out the window. Shin, now in his sub armor, was talking with Amrita and Xiao Pen. She took a deep breath before slowly starting to open the door, afraid he was going to attack again.

“It is alright, Mio. We have explained the situation to him thoroughly.” Amrita smiled.

“Sakuraba, Mio. I treated you as best I could that night and everything pointed to the worst possible outcome…yet here you are, healthy as a horse.” Shin sighed, relief on his face.

“You treated me…?” Mio questioned nervously, opening the door more.

“When I saw the damage to your room after your escape, I was dumbfounded. Who would take a dying girl from a hospital? That was when a friend of mine called to tell me about something very important. Nether energy readings, one of which was coming from this temple.” Shin explained.

“So it is true then. The other Hellborne Armors are waking up.” Xiao Pen stated.

“Likely in response to Ajra awakening.” Amrita conjectured.

“I would like for Miss Sakuraba to return to Tokyo with me. If they are waking up then they will try to find a place to reunite. I would feel better if they were all heading to an easily accessible and protected location.” Shin told them.

“I see. I shall go with you then.” Xiao Pen smiled.

“Elder?” Amrita gasped.

“Mio must continue her training, and you have the students to look after. You do not need to worry about an old timer like me.” he beamed.

“I don’t have to go back to my parents do I…?” Mio asked nervously.

“As your doctor I must at least inform them of your condition. I apologize if this causes you some grief.” Shin smiled wryly.

Elsewhere in Japan, a theme park was having its usual run of people having fun. A small plume of nether energy was surging along the ground, making people’s dogs bark and children wary though the adults couldn’t see it. It made its way to the ferris wheel slipping under the machinery to begin going underground. It soon found a hidden chamber where a stone sarcophagus like the one Ajra was sealed in lay at rest. It slipped inside and the sarcophagus began to shake and crack. The movements caused the machinery above to start loosening and creaking. Soon wires started to spark and tear making the wheel begin leaning. The panic caused was immense as security tried to use the other side’s ropes to pull it back into place.

A green clawed hand then burst from the pavement in front of the leaning side. Soon a full suit of shimmering green armor pulled itself from the ground. Like Ajra, it resembled flesh with red trim here and there. Its face had a calm, reposed face with narrow eye slots and two forward protruding silver horns on the sides of the head. At its side was a medieval flail with three crystal clear spheres attached via thorned chains. Red light filled the eye sockets as it began to walk, leaving a similar trail to Ajra in its wake. It approached one of the evacuated stalls ignoring the ferris wheel coming down behind it, eyes fixed on the cash register. While the wheel crashed down, causing many other rides to malfunction or break, the armor opened the register by force taking the money inside in hand. The emotionless mouth on its face then curved up into a smile as the bills and coins sunk into its palm like liquid. A gunshot got its attention as a casing jingled on the ground. It turned around to find many officers there, guns armed.

“On the ground, now!” one ordered.

“ **So much greed...so much to feast on...but so little time.** ” the armor replied.

“What are you talking about? On the ground, now!” the officer ordered again.

“ **Reunion...need a host...but also hungry.** ” it stated, looking over to spot a young teenage boy with messy black hair on the ground appearing to have been trampled a bit by the fleeing crowd.

Ignoring the police entirely, it started walking toward the boy making them open fire. Their bullets stopped dead on its exterior before clinking uselessly on the ground. One charged attempting to subdue the armor only to be smacked by its flail sending him flying, landing in a stall full of stuffed animals. The others didn’t even see it move, but its flail was clearly in its grip now. The head then turned a full 180 degrees to show a displeased frown on its face.

“ **Do not interfere…** ” it warned them.

Turning translucent, it then lay in the same position as the teenager over top of him as Ajra did Mio. It then became solid again and stood back up, showing the teen had vanished. The smoke trail was now gone as it walked stall to stall, busting open the registers. The officers tried to subdue the armor but it showed inhuman strength taking them all down. It absorbed all of the money in each register it found. The more it absorbed, the more golden the crystal spheres on its flail began to turn. It then began to spin the spheres rapidly overhead by twirling the handle. Before long a dark red laser fired into the sky and then flew off somewhere in the distance.

“ **Ajra...found you…** ” it chuckled.

It then walked into the street and proceeded to get rammed by a semi-trailer sending it flying down the street, rag dolling until it smashed into a parked minivan. The driver and several pedestrians rushed to see if it was alright, finding it motionless. It wasn’t long before it was in an ambulance headed for the hospital. They weren’t getting a pulse from it, but there was breathing from the mouth. Once checked in they attempted removing the armor only for it to melt away like an odd fluid, disappearing once it touched the floor, leaving the teenage boy behind. His identity was Kusohito, Yamato, 15. He was in bad shape, but nonetheless alive at least. The strange thing was he didn’t look like he’d been hit by a semi-trailer, despite the very big dent in the hood from hitting him.

They treated him for his injuries all the same and got in contact with his parents, who weren’t even aware that he was out of school. What worried the nurses and doctors was the fact he hadn’t woken up yet. It was a full three days before he woke up in a daze. The nurse began checking him over and he gave her an odd look.

“Who am I…?” he asked her.

“Kusohito, Yamato. You are a student at St. Amber’s Academy for Delinquent Rehabilitation. It is a bit inaccurate to call you a student though, given your horrible attendance record.” a female doctor with short red hair answered as she entered the room.

“Who are you…?” he asked, baffling her.

“You don’t remember me either? It seems you sustained more than just a concussion.” she grumbled to herself, a finger on her chin.

“He seems to have complete memory loss, doctor. There were no traces of his usual disdain for hospitals when he woke.” the nurse told her.

“I see. We’ll take this opportunity to try and straighten things out. I am Doctor Inari, your regular doctor and occasional therapist. You were put under my care by your mother, who is frail and doesn’t have it in her to scold you, and your juvenile corrections officer. You were quite the klepto...fingers stickier than epoxy some would claim.” the doctor introduced herself to Yamato.

“I don’t recall…” he sighed.

“This is the one and only time I’m willing to believe you on that. That was your go-to excuse before losing your memory.” Dr. Inari told him.

After some medical exams to see the extent of the damage, Yamato was discharged from the hospital. Waiting for him in the lobby was a somewhat short woman with graying spiky black hair. She was holding a black bag and was fretting frantically. Standing by her was a tall, muscular, tan-skinned man with a bushy mustache and beard bearing a bald head. This man was dressed in black galoshes, thick denim overalls with the straps around his waist, a white tank top, and thick grey work gloves. He stood imposingly with his arms crossed.

“Yama, oh my little boy, you scared me when we were told you got hit by a truck…” the woman told him in a panic.

“He certainly doesn’t look like he got nailed by a truck…shouldn’t even be walking.” the man huffed.

“About that. I couldn’t get ahold of you before you arrived. Yamato is suffering from severe amnesia. I don’t know how severe it is just yet, but it is as if the previous Yamato has completely vanished.” Dr. Inari explained to them.

“Should I...know these two…?” Yamato questioned with sad eyes.

“Oh…” the woman whimpered before falling backward, making the man catch her in a hurry.

“Looks like it’s 100% memory loss then. These are your parents: Kusohito Shoto and Kusohito Hanako. Your father works as a fisherman while your mother is a stay at home wife. You have two younger sisters at home as well.” Dr. Inari introduced them.

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember at all.” Yamato told them, bowing respectfully giving the three of them a huge shock.

“Yamato apologized?!” they exclaimed.

“Is it...odd to do?” he raised an eyebrow nervously.

“You used to dismissively say ‘deal with it’ rather than apologize.” Dr. Inari explained.

“Sorry.” he told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

“This is going to take a  _ lot _ of getting used to…” Shoto stated.

“ _ I don’t know why...but something in the back of my mind is telling me I need to go somewhere. I don’t know where though. _ ” he thought to himself as his parents escorted him to a vehicle.

_ Preview: Yamato’s missing memory continues to stir up trouble for the former delinquent, from old friends to old foes. He cannot seem to escape the nagging feeling that he has to go somewhere, and dreams of someplace he has never been. The mystery will lead him to discover that his body is not entirely his own. Meanwhile, Mio travels back to civilization with Xiao Pen and the samurai trooper Shin to learn more about the Hellborne Armors. They need to set up a beacon of sorts for the other armors to lock onto and head towards. All while this is happening, the Nether Realm begins to warp once more and evil rears its ugly head once more. Next chapter in Demon Warriors - “Memories of Greed - Yamato’s Resolve”. _


	3. Memories of Greed - Yamato's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no memories to go off, Yamato finds that he wasn't such a good person. This in mind, he makes the choice to be better than he was. The first step is confronting those that he allowed to influence him.

It was an odd feeling as Yamato got out of the car in the drive of a white house with a red roof. He was told by his mother this was their home, but he didn’t recognize it. Entering the front door, peeking from a far doorway was a little girl with short black hair tied in pigtails. She was wearing white knee socks, a red skirt, and a yellow long sleeved shirt. The way she looked at him made him nervous - her eyes said that she was afraid.

“Naoto, come reintroduce yourself to your brother.” Hanako called the girl, making her flee into the room with a clatter.

“I’ll explain it to her.” Shoto stated before quickly hurrying after her.

“She’s scared of me...” Yamato observed aloud.

“Well. You don’t remember due to your condition, but you...weren’t the best brother. You would often take things out on her. It conditioned her to fear your presence, especially being left alone in the same room. We’d find bruises on her and you’d firmly deny having anything to do with them.” Hanako explained with a depressed sigh.

“I see.” he replied with sad eyes.

Moments later Shoto returned with Naoto clinging tightly to his waist. She was welling up, but looked to be trying to work up some courage. Yamato knelt down to be eye level with her, hoping to show that he didn’t intend to harm her.

“I-I’m… Kusohito, Naoto…” she managed to whimper out in a soft voice.

“Naoto. Anything I’ve done until now, when I still had my memory, I’m very sorry for. I can’t and won’t expect you to trust me immediately, but I’d like to make it right somehow.” he told her with a genuine smile.

“Is he...really my big brother?” Naoto asked their father, clinging tighter to him.

“What do you mean?” Shoto raised a brow.

“He said sorry. He never does that.” she replied.

“ _Ouch. Was I really that much of a jerk…?”_ he thought, wincing a bit.

“Well, first thing is first. Yamato, I’d like you to bathe and get out of those dirty clothes. I’ll prepare dinner in the meantime.” Hanako smiled pleasantly.

“Your room is the one upstairs at the end with all the police tape on it. Bath is two rooms over from it.” Shoto instructed.

“Thanks.” Yamato nodded, making Shoto’s eyes widen a sec before shaking it off.

Yamato apologizing and thanking them for things was really going to take getting used to. While bathing, Yamato found many old scars on his body. He didn’t remember a single one. Once he was dried off he found that his hair spikes a bit like his mother, which must have meant that he slicked it back or something. When he entered his room he was hit with a powerful odor making him cover his nose. There was dirty laundry all over the room along with takeout boxes and empty beer cans. Investigating, some of the boxes even still had food in them. He quickly opened the drawers to find clothes and got a pair of underpants and jeans on. His next objective was to start cleaning, so he opened a window to air the room out and used a clean shirt as a makeshift cover for his mouth and nose.

When he finished he’d filled three entire bags up to bursting with garbage and old worn out clothes with holes in them. Once those were taken out he put what clothes were salvageable in the wash, including his black bedding, before using his mother’s carpet treater on his floor. He was completely at a loss for how dirty his old self had let the room get. He didn’t stop until he’d finished dusting, vacuuming, and air freshening the room to an acceptable degree. Once he finished wrapping up the vacuum cord he noticed his mother watching from the doorway.

“Mom?” he questioned curiously.

“I wanted to let you know that dinner was ready sooner, but I just couldn’t bring myself to make you stop. You used to always tell me it isn’t important to clean your room, and would get mad at me if I tried to tidy up for you.” she smiled.

“Sorry.” he sighed.

“You do not have to apologize. I knew that one day you would come to your senses. I just did not think it would be a semi-trailer of all things that would knock them back into you.” she told him.

“Your room used to stink so bad that we could smell it from downstairs.” Shoto spoke coldly from the hallway, peering in to inspect the progress.

“Honey…”

“You can’t deny how powerful that funk was, Hanako.”

“Mom. Dad. Did I used to slick my hair back or something?” Yamato asked them, pointing to his spikes.

“Ah, yes, the _Kusohito Spikes_. You get that from me. My family has a history of having naturally spiky hair dating back to the early years of the Meiji Period. You always hated them, so once you were in middle school you started slicking it back.” Hanako answered, a nostalgic smile on her face as she thought back on it.

“You looked stupid. Please don’t go back to it.” Shoto begged.

“I don’t intend to.” he nodded.

After slipping on a white t-shirt he joined them for dinner. Even hearing him compliment Hanako’s cooking was a big change. He used to insult her cooking despite cleaning his plate, when they could convince him to eat with them anyway. That evening Yamato lay in bed thinking about his amnesia. He really couldn’t remember a single thing. Basic knowledge and functionality were there, but no actual memories. He eventually fell asleep and began to dream of a place he didn’t recognize. Gathered there were men in armor that he hadn’t seen before. When he woke up though, it only made him more confused. He put on the black and orange uniform of his school and headed downstairs to breakfast. Shoto had to escort him to the school, since he didn’t remember the way let alone what it looked like. His father also had to explain the situation to the school faculty, providing hospital documents as proof.

While his father was in the office a group of students wearing red armbands began approaching. Leading them was a girl student with long braided brown hair and red-framed glasses. She stopped in front of Yamato and made him stand straight, startling him. Without warning she began patting him down and then ran her hands through his hair.

“H-Hey, what gives?” he asked her, taking a step back.

“You’re wearing your uniform correctly and aren’t artificially styling your hair this morning. Something isn’t right with this, Kusohito. You’re a walking felony, yet everything seems to be in order.” the girl huffed.

“Oh. I guess they would need time to announce it, huh? I have amnesia. So...I have no clue who you guys are.” he told her.

“Bullshit, you tried that excuse the first week of school to make us avoid breaking you in.” she huffed when Shoto exited the office.

“Yamato. The headmistress said she will try to convince the students it is legitimate, but she can’t make any promises. Just try not to get into any fights, okay?” Shoto told him.

“Sir, you are saying that his amnesia isn’t faked?” she raised her eyebrow.

“He was hit by a truck a few days ago and woke up without a single memory. I’m sure it was reported on the news.” Shoto replied.

“Now that I think about it, I do remember hearing something about a car accident on top of the amusement park incident last week. Several police officers were badly injured on top of a lot of people not making it out.” one of the male students mentioned.

“So you _were_ playing hookie!” the girl barked.

“I know it sounds like an excuse but I really don’t remember what I was doing!” he exclaimed in a panic.

“Fine. I’ll wipe the slate, but only if you straighten out and get your grades up. The student council does not tolerate slackers. You’re here to rehabilitate from being a delinquent, not graduate as one.” she sighed.

Students that Yamato passed in the hall after that exchange gave him funny looks. Some of them showed signs of fear, which only made him feel a bit depressed. Just how bad was he? The hairs stood on the back of his neck as he opened the door, narrowly evading a pencil flying at him. The one who threw it was a boy with bleached blond hair wearing a hoodie instead of his uniform blazer.

“Tch. Dodged.” he grumbled.

“ **_The air in this room...it is tainted...tainted...with greed._ **” a voice spoke in the back of Yamato’s mind.

Class continued as any would, despite Yamato having to dodge or block the occasional spitball. He was a little surprised at his own reflexes on some of them. He quickly noticed a pattern as even in the halls some of the students would take a swing and just continue on like nothing happened after missing. After classes he found a letter in his shoe locker asking him to come to the roof. It took him a bit of searching, but he eventually found his way up there. Waiting there was the blond boy from class. Resting on his shoulder was a lead pipe.

“You’ve got some balls coming back after what you did to my boys, Kusohito. I told you I won’t let it go if you mess with my group.” he huffed, blowing cigarette smoke to reveal a mostly drawn cig between his free hand’s fingers.

“Do I know you?” Yamato asked him.

“Cut the shit, Kusohito. You and I both know you’re faking!” he roared, turning to point his pipe at him…to find Yamato bowing.

“If I had any kind of bad blood with you, I’m sorry. I really don’t remember a single thing.” Yamato told the boy.

“Huh? You askin’ me to knock your skull in?” he snarled, crushing his cigarette in his palm.

“No?” Yamato raised an eyebrow nervously.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve you asshole...and I hate your face!” he screamed, charging.

Yamato dodged his swings like they were nothing. He had no idea that he knew how to do this, he was just listening to his body. On a particular swing his body cued him to counter, and counter he did sending the pipe flying off the roof as the other student slid on the floor using his back. He was holding his jaw groaning as Yamato looked at how he threw his punch. He then hopped to his feet and began trying fisticuffs with Yamato, prompting even more instinct to come out delivering several powerful blows to the student. It didn’t take long for the student to be laid out, startling Yamato.

“ _What was that…? My body felt like it moved on its own, but knew what it was doing. Did I...know how to fight?_ ” Yamato thought to himself, looking at his fists.

“No memories, but you certainly still fight like Yamato. I guess Fuuka won’t mind that too much, as long as you behave.” a girl’s voice spoke alerting him to someone watching from over the roof entrance.

Standing there was a girl student with long red hair put in pigtails wearing the school uniform, albeit very sloppily. She was sucking on a lollipop with her other hand in her skirt pocket.

“Do I know you?” Yamato asked her.

“You did. More important is the person you’ve forgotten that’s been worried sick since she saw the story on the news. She wants to see you immediately.” the girl replied.

“ _Looking at her, she’s probably linked to the bad crowd I was with before I lost my memories. If what I’ve been seeing is any indication, it’s the only reason I could have been so twisted._ ” he thought to himself.

Yamato played along, following her through town. Soon they arrived at the back door of a club. The bouncer who opened the eye slot huffed at them before slamming it shut, and then the door opened. The smell of smoke and other things graced Yamato’s nose nearly making him sick, but he entered with the girl anyway.

“ **_Greed...filthy greed...I can sense it...I want it...I NEED it…_ **” the voice in the back of his head growled hungrily.

Inside seemed to be a VIP room of sorts. There were men and women in suits all over the place. Sitting on a sofa with a katana through it was a middle aged woman with tomboyish short brown hair and an eyepatch over her left eye. She was smoking a cigarette as she glared at Yamato. She sent shivers down his spine with that eye.

“ **_Her...I want her greed...her delectable uncontrolled greed…!_ **” the voice howled.

“Yamato. You made my little sister cry.” the woman stated coldly.

“I don’t remember anyone in this room.” he replied.

“I don’t doubt that. The issue here lies with the fact that you made a promise. I’d let my kid sister see outside her room...as long as you never made her cry. You broke that promise when you wound up on the news.” the woman told him, making some of the adults close in a little.

“I’m sure if the old me could have avoided it, he would have.” Yamato retorted.

“The old you? That’s rich coming from the guy who said ‘this is who I am, bitch’ right to my face.” she smirked.

“I say old me because I’m going straight.” Yamato told her, and that made the atmosphere near immediately become hostile.

“You want to run that by me again?” she snarled.

“You heard me. I’ve made people who should be closest to me suffer by being a jerk. So I’m going straight, since I don’t remember anything.” Yamato explained.

“You don’t get to just ‘go straight’. I warned the ‘old you’ that joining us is a lifetime deal. It looks like I need to educate the ‘new you’ on that rule.” she huffed, snapping her fingers.

The last thing Yamato remembered was something colliding with his neck. When he came to, he could only see out slim eye holes. Agony was running through his body, he knew that much. He could hear faint voices outside of the container he was in. One was shrill and frantic while the other belonged to the woman. Without warning the container opened and he spilled out of it seeing many injuries all over his body. Weakly looking back, he was inside of an iron maiden!

“Get the message, Yamato?” the woman huffed angrily, kicking his side.

“ **_Say...my...name…_ **” the voice in his head demanded.

“Sis, stop, you’re hurting him!” a scrawny middle school girl with long brown hair screamed, getting between them.

“I’m teaching him a lesson, Fuuka. Out of the way or I’ll punish you too.” the woman growled.

“Yamato is my friend! My only friend!” Fuuka cried, closing her eyes bracing to be hit.

“ **_The greed in here is colossal…! Say my name…! I can’t take it anymore! Say it! SAY MY NAME!!!_ **” the voice screamed viciously.

Yamato saw Fuuka indeed get backhanded away, and a toothy frown took to his face. A name fired like a bullet to the front of his mind.

“Karja!” he yelled, catching the woman off guard.

Dark green scrolls with glowing golden writing on them wrapped his entire body. When each one burst into green light the green armor was left behind. The face morphed emotions for a minute before settling into its stoic emotionless stare. Standing up, Yamato grabbed his flail and began twirling the spheres. The woman drew a katana and with one swing he snapped the blade right off the hilt. He then brought it down on her shoulder prompting her to scream as the entire arm was dislocated. Several members of her gang then burst in and opened fire on him, but the bullets clinked uselessly to the floor as he lifted the woman by her face making her struggle. The expression on the helmet then curved up into a smile as the woman started screaming and flailing hard. A glowing golden light then began to exit through her eyes and enter Karja’s eyes. The spheres of his flail began to light up as they did at the amusement park.

When the light stopped leaving her he finally let go, leaving her gasping for air on the floor crying. Karja then looked over to the gunmen and raised his flail to point at them.

“ **It’s your turn.** ” Karja snickered.

One by one, Karja rampaged through the entire facility to find it was an entire hideout for the gang. Each and every person was drained of the odd golden light by Karja, leaving them sobbing on the ground. Eventually Karja made it back to the room he was contained in and spotted several silver cases. When he busted one open he found cash inside, oodles and oodles of cash. His grin became a sharp-toothed grin as he touched the money melting them into his being. His flail was emitting a brilliant radiant light by the time he finished. His attention then turned to Kyrie, who was recovering from being hit.

“ **This one has no greed to eat...do what you will.** ” Karja huffed, his expression sinking into a frown.

The light in his eyes then faded and were replaced by Yamato’s eyes, making the armor stumble a bit. He then hurried over to her and knelt down.

“Fuuka, are you okay?” Yamato asked her.

“Yama…?” she asked with frightened eyes.

“I know this is weird, but I promise I won’t hurt you.” he told her.

She was uncertain, but then noticed his eyes. Despite the frightening visage of Karja, his eyes were pure and told of his intentions. She allowed him to lift her and he carried her from the facility, following the trail of helpless crying gang members to the entrance. The roar of a tiger startled them once outside, and a white tiger was soon in front of them.

“A...tiger?” Yamato questioned.

“Set the girl down. You need to come with me.”

“It talked?!” Fuuka gasped.

“Over here.” the voice spoke.

Standing across from them was Ryo, in full Wildfire Armor. Yamato’s memory flashed to his dream. This was one of the armors that he saw! Did he know what it was he wasn’t remembering?

“Yama...don’t leave again. I thought you died when I saw the news.” Fuuka begged, clinging tight to him.

“ _Fuuka. I don’t remember her at all, but it seems like she’s really attached to me. Well, at this point closer to dependant. I can’t leave her in her sisters’ care._ ” he thought to himself.

“I’ll come with you, but I need to bring this girl with me. She’s being mistreated by her sister and her gang.” Yamato told him.

“There are police services for that. It isn’t safe for her to be with you.” Ryo replied.

“I don’t have any memories, so I can’t budge on this. This girl knows me, and might even be dependent on me. I can’t leave her in good conscience.” Yamato tried to persuade him.

“Alright. I can’t make any promises, but at least I can let her stay with you until we reach our destination.” Ryo sighed.

Meanwhile, at Nasuti’s estate, the woman was examining the Ajra armor closely. Mio was naturally very nervous to be stared at so intently. Nasuti was checking every single detail of it, leaving nothing unturned.

“Amazing. The armor is completely closed off, to a point I can’t see any physical way you could be harmed outside of the eye holes. I don’t know how you would even put it on normally.” Nasuti stated with a finger to her chin.

“A-Are you done looking?” Mio whimpered.

“I would like to gather some data on its capabilities, if you wouldn't mind?” she smiled, presenting several pieces of equipment.

“The poor girl really was chosen by one of the Hellborne, huh?” Shin sighed.

“In a way it is fortuitous. I would rather it be a child such as her than someone who knows what nefarious deeds they could use the armor for.” Xiao Pen chuckled, eating a potato chip.

“That’s true.” Shin smiled.

At that moment Shin’s cell phone went off. When he checked it he immediately got to his feet, answering it.

“Did you find the source?” Shin asked immediately.

“I did, but the situation is a bit complicated. I wanted to ask Nasuti ahead of time if it’s fine to bring a little extra baggage back. I attempted to convince her to remain with the police, but she’s adamant about staying with the armor.” Ryo’s voice replied.

“So why didn’t you just call her?” Shin raised an eyebrow.

“She wasn’t answering.”

“Nasuti, where is your cell at?” Shin asked her.

“Charging, why?” she replied.

“Ryo found one, but apparently there’s a bit extra with it. He wanted your okay before bringing both here.” Shin explained.

“That’s fine. I’m sure the armor bearer has their reasons.” she smiled.

“She said that you can bring both. I know that must have complicated things for you.” Shin laughed into the phone.

“It did. I wasn’t expecting the armor’s wielder to be so young either. He’s about how old we were back in the day.” Ryo told him.

“I see. The others are trying to find time in their schedules to come visit, so we’ll see about the further away signals once they show up.” Shin explained.

“Okay. See you guys when we get there.” Ryo replied.

“Yeah.” Shin smiled, hanging up after.

“The other armors...where could they be? Who could be wearing them? I can already sense the evil on the horizon. Their awakening has not gone unnoticed.” Xiao Pen mumbled quietly.

In the Nether Realm, the landscape had begun to distort and warp. Sitting atop a throne of bones was a shrouded woman. Before her was a table with chess pieces on them. On one end were effigies of the samurai troopers. On the other were demonic monstrosities.

“My lady, we have found him.” a imp-like demon spoke as he came to kneel before her.

“Has he agreed to forge it for me?” she asked in a refined tone.

“Not yet...but we are working to make him see things your way.” the imp answered nervously.

“If he hopes to hold out, dash any hope of that with this. Ingesting that shall break his will and show him the majesty of my plan.” she spoke, summoning a small vial of green liquid to her servant’s grasp with a snap of her fingers.

“Yes, Your Unholiness.” the imp spoke, bowing before leaving quickly.

“The Hellborne Armors… such magnificent things. Proof that my plan indeed can be realized. I need only wait for them all to gather in one place.” she giggled, staring at the crimson sky of the warped realm.

_ Preview: Two of the armors have now gathered, but their search becomes slow as yet another armor awakens and begins to cause havoc. The armor hunts the one who would be its wielder with a monstrous determination. Is this armor friend or foe? Next chapter in Demon Warriors - “The Armor With A Blade”. _


	4. The Armor with a Blade

It was storming hard one night in Germany. At a dark mansion two men in black outfits snuck in a first floor window with dim flashlights. They began wandering the mansion looking at the various antiques and armors waiting around. Once on the third floor they came to an intersecting hallway where a display caught their eye. Standing on it was the stone sarcophagus of a demon armor. Snickering, they began trying to move it to find it weighed a lot. At the stairs they dropped it causing the lid to bust open sending a very large zweihander tumbling out. The racket caused an alarm to begin blaring and some lights to turn on. The duo panicked and ran for it, bailing out the same window they broke in through. An elderly man with a thick mustache and beard wearing purple pajamas came down the stairs with a barking doberman and gasped upon seeing the sarcophagus. He hurried down to inspect the damage and jumped when lightning flashed revealing the secret of the darkness within - the demonic face of a dark purple and red demon armor that appeared bulkier and more muscular than both Ajra and Karja. The face had the look of classic oni masks and a single jet black horn on the forehead.

When morning came the old man had some servants help get the sarcophagus back to its display, but not before extracting the armor from inside. It stood a mammoth six foot nine and its body looked to have traditional Japanese armor pieces accentuating its monstrous physique. He had the servants pose the armor so that it was holding the hilt of the zweihander inside. Seeing the armor stand by its sarcophagus was a sight to behold.

“My granddaughter is sure to love seeing this. She was so insistent on learning what was inside.” he chuckled to himself.

“Grandpa!” a voice called.

He turned around and a spirited high school girl with long blonde hair charged to hug him. She was dressed in a red and gold school uniform similar in appearance to a pantsuit. The old man laughed heartily as he hugged back.

“Suzanne, I wasn’t expecting you until noon.” the old man smiled.

“After I got your call I couldn’t wait, so Uncle Vernon gave me a lift. So this was inside that sarcophagus you excavated?” she smiled, looking at the armor.

“Indeed. Given its appearance, I am not sure how one would feasibly wear it. The armor doesn’t come apart and is quite heavy in the first place. What concerns me is how the blade of this armor is dull as rock. I accidentally ran my hand along the edge, but found it wasn’t harmed.” her grandfather explained.

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Give it a try if you like.” he told her.

She nervously touched the edge, and intense pain shot through her hand as she pulled it back. It only barely touched and there was already a cut this deep on her finger? Her grandfather looked shocked and touched it again himself, but was unharmed making the two even more confused. After he led her away to get her finger treated, the blood left behind on the sword began to travel up and seeped into the armor once it touched. The eyes of the armor then lit up red for a moment before becoming dormant once more.

“ **_Might be worth moving for…_ ** ” a dark voice mumbled from the armor.

Night soon came and Suzanne was sound asleep in bed… until a loud clatter startled her awake. Grabbing a flashlight from her nightstand she peered from her room. All was still it seemed. Her anxiety wouldn’t calm down until she found the source of it though. Grabbing her bathrobe to cover her blue nightgown, she began to wander the halls to investigate. Everything in her grandfather’s mansion looked to be in place, from the odd dinosaur skeleton to the vintage sets of armor from around the world. Descending the stairs down to the second floor, she could tell instantly that something was wrong. The carpet was torn up here and there, as if someone were mostly dragging their feet while wearing something sharp. She then came to the armor’s stand to find it missing, making her confused. Something that heavy would require multiple people to move, surely.

“Where’d it go?”

She looked around more and couldn’t find it. There was no trace on the first floor either. Ascending back to the third floor she was perplexed. So she decided to go ask her grandfather about it. A flash of lightning made her stop nervously. The hairs were standing on the back of her neck with danger alarms. Something was definitely staring a hole through her, but from where? In another flash of lightning she rolled forward and turned around aiming her flashlight. Standing there imposingly was the armor, the zweihander resting on one shoulder and the other hand reaching out as if to grab her. When did it get there? Who posed it? How come she didn’t hear it moving? Was it haunted? She looked toward her grandfather’s room and lightning flashed again. When she looked back the armor was right in her face mere inches from grabbing her face. She couldn’t help it as she fell over - she screamed for her grandfather. Her entire body shook with a paralyzing fear. She felt that if she took her eyes off the armor for a second it was going to move again. Her grandfather came running with his dog and a shotgun, and gasped seeing the armor standing there. The doberman growled viciously at the armor as her grandfather hurried to help her up.

“How did it get there?” he asked her, shakily aiming the shotgun at it.

“I-It moved on its own. It’s haunted or something.” she managed to get out.

With the help of some servants, the armor was moved back to its stand and steel wire ropes were used to bind it in place this time. Morning soon came, and the servants and grandfather were spooked. There were obvious signs the armor had indeed attempted to move again as one of the leg wires had snapped, moving its leg forward a bit. They greatly increased the number of steel ropes holding it in place, just to be certain. Suzanne’s grandfather then set his eyes on the sarcophagus. Suzanne went to school via taxi and while she was gone he examined the writing thoroughly and translated it. It matched up with writing on some tablets and other objects he’d found proving the existence of a place called the Nether Realm. The sarcophagus itself told of not six, but seven demon armors. The sarcophagi served as seals keeping the seventh sealed away, for it was the only one their maker could not put to sleep. The six awakening would lead to the release of the seventh, and a catastrophe that will follow if the six unite under the seventh’s lead.

That made this armor very dangerous, and more than just an antique. Whoever had tried to take the sarcophagus had broken it… and in turn broke one of six seals on the seventh armor that it described. How many had already been broken? On their own were the armors malevolent? All of these questions were overwhelming, but he absolutely had to alarm Suzanne about the danger. He waited and waited, but she didn’t come back for some reason. Did it spook her too much? He waited and waited, and soon it was beginning to get dark. He paced in front of the armor when his cell phone began to ring. He knew that ringtone anywhere! He quickly answered it, a relieved smile on his face.

“Suzanne, where are you?” he asked immediately.

“Hello old timer.”

“Y-You?!” he gasped.

“Sweet granddaughter you’ve got. It’d be a shame if something happened to her.” the voice cackled, making the ropes on the armor creak a little bit.

“Don’t you touch a hair on her head…” he growled.

“Bring the sarcophagus. That thing will be worth a pretty penny to the right people.” the voice told him.

“Don’t do it grandpa!”

“Shut up!”

- _ SMACK _ -

“Suzanne!” the old man cried.

He then whirled around at the sound of a large number of ropes snapping at once and something smashing. The armor was gone… and there was a suspiciously armor-shaped hole in the wall. Rushing to look out, the armor was already long gone as it started to rain once more.

“Well, old man? The sarcophagus for the girl, whaddaya say?” the voice snarled.

“Yes, yes… I’ll bring it…” he answered, a furious look coming to his face.

“Good. We’ll be waiting at Dock Warehouse 5.”

At the established place, several men in suits arms with guns and swords were waiting around. Suzanne had a rope over her mouth as a burly man held her arms behind her back. The storm had really gotten bad as the apparent leader began to get impatient.

“Your grandpappy better get here with the goods soon. We’re already a day over schedule, and our boss hates picture bidding. People are more willing to cough up dough if they can see what they’re paying for, you know?” the leader growled, poking Suzanne’s cheek with his revolver.

The silence was broken by what sounded like metal creaking. The next sound they heard baffled them.

“Was that the van?” one of them questioned.

The next moment, a black van smashed through the wall slamming into a few of the henchmen. The armor then slowly stepped through the massive hole, zweihander at the ready. Its eyes were glowing a fierce red. The opened fire and charged as it slowly got down into a ready position, and made a single swing sending a powerful wave of wind at them that sent them all flying in scattered directions.

“ **_Give...me...the girl._ ** ” it growled.

“You old fart, you think you must be some kinda hero! We have the upper hand here!” the leader screamed, aiming at it.

Suzanne took that moment to kick backward hitting the one holding her in the pants before attempting to flee to safety. The gang leader quickly whirled around and fired a shot through her back. Everything went silent as she began to fall forward. In a flash of lightning, the armor was suddenly on the floor where she was set to land and turned translucent. She landed in it allowing the armor to become solid again, and it then began to get up showing Suzanne nowhere to be found. The armor then took a kendo stance and raised the zweihander up making the rest of the henchmen open fire at it. The blade then began to glow a bright green making it hard to see the armor clearly.

“ **Das Gebrüll der Natur!** ” it howled, fused with Suzanne’s voice.

The armor then stabbed the blade into the ground, making a bright flash obscure all vision. Come morning, the armor was nowhere to be found… and the police were left with a marvel. Where the warehouse stood was now a colossal 250 foot tree with cherry blossoms in full bloom on its many branches. This kind of tree was completely unheard of in this country. Those who had heard of it knew that this size was very irregular for it. Suzanne’s grandfather pulled up in a red car and looked at the tree.

“Suzanne. Wherever the armor has taken you, I pray that it is safe. God be with you, my granddaughter. I will be sure your parents know you are at least in good hands.” he spoke softly, clutching the crucifix necklace around his neck.

Seagulls were cawing as Suzanne, her uniform completely vanished in favor of a purple bodysuit akin to Mio’s with black boots, came to on an air mattress. She weakly sat up and saw that she definitely wasn’t in Germany anymore. She didn’t understand the signs at all. To her eyes the letters translated in real time as the edge of her vision became red, prompting her to rub her eyes. A Japanese fisherman then knelt down by her and asked her something in English.

“English? That’s somewhat comforting, but not my best language.  _ Where am I? _ ” Suzanne replied.

“ _ You in Japan. Fished you up in my net. Gave me good scare. _ ” the fisherman answered in somewhat primitive English.

“So I was found in a fishing net…but how did I get into the ocean near Japan…?” she questioned.

“ _ You okay? _ ” the fisherman asked.

“ _ I am fine. Thank you for rescuing me. _ ” she replied with a smile.

When she stood she found that her body felt very heavy. It was like her body was only moving at half the efficiency it should. Her body creaked like metal for some reason as she tried to take a step. Her foot sunk into the ground a bit, making her a bit worried. Had she somehow gained a lot of weight at once?

“ _ What’s going on…? _ ” she thought as she barely managed to take a second step.

“ _**Your body is out of nutrients. I am feeding you my own energy passively to prevent eating your own fat, but you are in turn sharing my natural weight.** _ ” a voice in the back of her head replied, startling her.

Suzanne’s stomach then let out a vicious growl that made her face turn volcano red. It was loud enough that numerous people in the fish market street turned to look. She started to sweat quickly as people immediately began talking about how loud that was. The fisherman then began laughing.

“ _ Oh you hungry! I know a place! Good food, my treat! I’ll get truck. _ ” the fisherman beamed, giving a thumbs up.

The truck the fisherman had Suzanne get in creaked at her increased weight, making her nervous. Luckily it handled her like a champ. Before long she was in Chinatown where many good smells reached her nose, prompting her stomach to practically roar again. The fisherman led her into a restaurant where lots of people were enjoying a great meal. Even the loud clanking of her burdened footsteps didn’t seem to interrupt the atmosphere. The fisherman spoke in Japanese to one of the waiters and they nodded hurrying off to the kitchen. Before long Suzanne was present with a wide array of Chinese food to chow down on. When it came to eating it seemed that the armor didn’t slow her body down. The more she ate, the more she could feel her feet lightening up on the floor. It astounded even the staff that she was able to put all that food away with little effort.

Watching her from the curtains of the kitchen was Shu of the samurai troopers. He snapped his fingers and servers delivered more food for Suzanne to devour. Letting her eat in peace, he made a phone call.

“Hey fellas. Sorry I didn’t respond to your initial voicemail, stuff’s really busy this time of year. You will not guess what just walked into my place.” he chuckled.

_ Preview: Three of armors finally reunite and the samurai troopers hear from the souls of the armors themselves for the first time. The souls seem uninterested in little else than exchanging information among themselves, but don’t seem to mind their listening in on the conversation. In the Nether Realm, things begin to take a turn for the worst as the domain completely falls into disarray. War now plagues the land as if someone were forcing them to fight to the death, and one of the samurai armors is determined to learn just who it is behind the scenes. Next chapter in Demon Warriors - “A War in the Nether Realm, The Face of Evil Revealed”. _


	5. A War in the Nether Realm, The Face of Evil Revealed

It was early morning at Nasuti’s estate as the gates opened letting Ryo’s crimson jeep into the yard. Yamato, now in a dark green and black bodysuit akin to Suzanne’s and Mio’s, was sitting in the back with Fuuka. She was sound asleep and clinging to his arm. Now more than ever her dependence on him, even without his memories, struck him as worrisome. Once parked, Ryo knocked on the door and Shu was quick to answer the door.

“Shu?”

“What took you guys so long? I was all the way in Chinatown and I still got here before you.” he beamed, chuckling.

Shu led them inside to Nasuti’s study where she was running numbers on Mio’s armor. Sound asleep on an air mattress was Suzanne. She looked to be dreaming of something delicious as she was drooling a bit with a hungry look on her face.

“Who’s that?” Ryo questioned as Byakuen sniffed her face.

“Suzanne, bearer of a Demon Armor just like your pal there and one other. Good thing I’ve been keeping up on my English too, poor girl doesn’t know a lick of Japanese or Chinese.” Shu introduced her.

“Speaking of the other, where is she?” Ryo asked.

“Training with her master. That old guy’s got some moves.” he replied, gesturing to the window.

Ryo peered out and saw the Demon Armor Ajra fighting hand to hand with Xiao Pen. Mio was still very clumsy, but getting the hang of dealing with her increased height and weight. Xiao Pen glanced over at Ryo only for a second…resulting in the monk getting socked in the jaw.

“YAI!!!”

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Mio cried, fretting to help him sit up.

“No, don’t apologize, that was a good hit. I should have kept my full focus on you. I’m not used to training such a large pupil myself so my spacial awareness is a little off.” he laughed through the pain.

Mio dismissed Ajra and the two went inside to greet Ryo. His eyes examined her very thoroughly. He knew she was about their age when they got the armors, but he’d expected her to be a bit more robust. She looked like if she stepped wrong she’d get hurt.

“I-I’m Sakuraba, Mio. Nice to meet you.” she bowed.

“Sanada, Ryo. Can you tell me how you came across your armor?” he asked while introducing himself.

“There will be time for that in a little while. For now let’s all get acquainted and up to speed.” Nasuti smiled.

Once everyone was up, it was introduction time. The three demon armor bearers were a little taken aback by their differences. That left just one thing to get out of the way… how they acquired their armor.

“I was told not to go into an old temple by my grandmother. I went to the top floor to enjoy the view. That’s when it all came tumbling down, literally. When I woke up I was already wearing my armor and was told they found me at the foot of Xiao Pen’s temple.” Mio shared with them.

“I don’t remember it at all. I just know that once I woke up after being rammed by a semi-truck at an amusement park I’ve been hearing this voice when I’m near greedy objects. I called the armor to me when Fuuka’s older sister was torturing me.” Yamato explained.

“I’ll translate for Suzanne. I’m quite fluent in German, so please speak as you normally would.” Nasuti told her with a kind smile.

“ **My grandfather discovered its sarcophagus buried 130 feet underground at a fossil dig site. Some thieves broke it open in an attempt to steal it, but failed. The armor then had a fascination trying to grab me. I got kidnapped by the thieves and the last thing I remember before waking up here in Japan is being shot through the back.** ” Suzanne explained, Nasuti translating for her at the same time.

“There’s a common thread.” Ryo stated.

“The three of them would have died if not for the armors.” Xiao Pen nodded.

“I was referring more to the armors being inside sarcophagi. If Mio’s and Suzanne’s armors were both in one, it’s reasonable to assume that Yamato’s was as well.” Ryo explained.

“It is true though. Falling from a great height, getting hit by a truck, and being shot would all be fatal normally. The armors saved their lives even if it was just them seeking a wielder.” Shu chuckled.

“By the way, where did Shin go? Wasn’t he here?” Ryo asked Nasuti.

“He got an emergency page that he couldn’t ignore, so he’s back at work.” Nasuti replied.

“By the way, Suzanne, does your armor have a name? We know Mio’s armor is named Ajra and Yamato’s is named Karja, so yours must have a name too right? Do you know what it is?” Shu asked her in English, and she shook her head.

“ **_Girrus…_ ** ” Ajra and Karja’s voices spoke alarming the ground.

Just like that Suzanne, Yamato, and Mio seized up as their eyes changed color. Mio’s became purple, Yamato’s turned green, and Suzanne’s turned dark red. Ghostly projections of the three armors in a sitting position then came from the three. The sight was both frightening and fascinating to the others.

“ **_We meet once more, brothers._ ** ” Karja hissed.

“ **_How many of us have awakened?_ ** ” Girrus asked.

“ **_Three, but it will not be long until Mithra, Luzu, and Ragni stir from slumber._ ** ” Ajra answered.

“You can all talk?” Nasuti asked them.

“ **_How much time do we have to prepare?_ ** ” Karja asked, completely disregarding her question.

“ **_Less than a fortnight. I can already sense Mithra’s energy. She waits for a suitable host, but is nonetheless awakened._ ** ” Girrus replied.

“ **_What of Luzu and Ragni?_ ** ” Ajra asked its siblings.

“ **_Either they are too weak from slumber to sense or they are still asleep._ ** ” Karja answered.

“What happens if the six of you awaken? What is it you need to prepare for?” Ryo demanded, finally seeming to get their attention as his virtue flashed on his forehead.

“ **_We must prepare. When the six awaken within six wielders, the seventh shall stir and choose a master to swear allegiance to. The seventh shall then seek the greatest war of all between realms._ ** ” the three replied in unison before at last the projections faded, releasing the wielders from their trance.

“That felt so violating…” Yamato spoke, hugging himself.

“My head hurts…” Mio groaned holding her head.

“ **Revolting…** ” Suzanne shivered.

“There are seven armors…? That doesn’t match up with the legend at all.” Nasuti observed.

“That ‘between realms’ part concerns me.” Ryo stated, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, in the Nether Realm, things were not looking bright. It has been steadily recovering since Arago fell, and four of the Samurai Armors have been trying their best to create peace between the numerous factions. At least, that was the plan. Everything was going smoothly until one day the Magma Faction seemingly attacked the Sea Faction unprovoked. This led to conflicts arising all over the Nether Realm, seemingly overnight. The four spread out to try and get to the bottom of it, but it was all for naught. War soon exploded over the vast landscape they had tried to bring peace to. With all factions deeming the four traitors, they fled to a remote locale to regroup and share information.

“So the consensus is that none of the factions seem intent on peace anytime soon.” Anubis sighed.

“It was strange. Usually His Lordship Girra of the Wind is more than reasonable, but he almost seemed to be in a daze when I met with him.” Rajura told them.

“I noticed that with Her Radiance Shura of the Mountains as well. She is not one to engage in direct combat like this, where her people are at a direct disadvantage.” Kayura nodded.

“Even stranger were the armies themselves. Does it bother no one that they would willingly go into these mismatched battles without questioning their success rate?” Naaza asked.

“Indeed. I have even noticed instances where they seemed to forget whose side they were on.” Anubis replied.

“That leaves an elephant in the room. In all of the conflicts, there is but one faction missing.” Kayura mentioned.

“The Hell Faction. I thought that they were oddly silent in all this. They love bloodbaths like this more than anything, so where are they in all the meaningless bloodshed?” Naaza scowled.

“One can only wonder…” Anubis sighed.

“I will go check on their usual stomping grounds. You three continue trying to stop them from fighting however you can. If you must defend yourselves then all I ask is that you do not harm anyone more than needed.” Kayura told them.

“My lady, it is too dangerous to go there alone.” Naaza warned her.

“I do not intend on letting myself be seen. We all know the fate that awaits the spider who stirs the hornet’s nest.” Kayura smiled.

She then took off using the shadows to her advantage. The Nether Realm, which had begun to retake its beauty, was once more being covered in fire and blood as the factions battled meaningless battles. It was not long until she reached the border of the Hell Faction’s lands, where Arago’s empire once stood. There was something strange about it now though. Instead of primitive gates, there were now brilliant marble gates with red and golden double doors. Soldiers dressed in black and red armor were standing guard. Peering closer, she could see the mark of the Hell Faction painted in blood on their chest plates. Something was definitely wrong here. The Hell Faction was made up of the most primitive demons who only desired bloodshed and combat. Seeing them act civilized was almost unheard of.

“ _ I need to get in that gate. It doesn’t look like their defenses are too tight, so I should be able to slip through undetected with the proper timing. _ ”

Kayura waited and seized her moment during the guards changing shifts to leap over the wall. Using the burnt brush and trees to conceal herself, she continued her surveillance. She couldn’t believe her eyes. There were buildings, settlements, and truly intelligent interactions between the demons. Here and there were combat arenas set up to handle aggression. What was this sudden transformation?

In the distance, a building caught her eyes. A colossus of a palace had been erected. When did that get there? She needed to know who resided there. The Hell Faction’s leader, Savage Lord Yogrun, surely couldn’t be behind this sudden advancement of technology? Her question was answered as she neared the main city where the palace was center. There she saw the immense draconic body of Savage Lord Yogrun lay impaled on a jet black spear that pierced the ground. His body was covered in long-dried out wounds and he was missing both an arm and a leg. Had a more powerful demon taken control of the faction? She had to know now. Who was strong enough to kill Yogrun, who for ages had a stranglehold of that faction’s leadership?

Infiltrating the palace, she learned that it was still partially under construction. To her amazement demons from all factions were here. From foot soldiers to commanding officers, she’d seen them before at one point or another. That was telling of how war broke out overnight despite having no reason to. It was sabotage. Soon she came to a throne chamber where a meeting was in progress. Using the rafters, she carefully listened in. Below she saw the robed woman and demons from a few factions gathered.

“When do we deliver the finishing blow?! Those incompetent leaders are ripe for the picking!” a lizard demon roared.

“Her Radiance wouldn’t even be able to put up a fight if I rung her neck right now…” a lamia demon hissed.

“Silence. I did not call to gather so you could moan and whine. If we make our move too hastily then they may all organize against us. Even if we took over this side in its entirety we would still need to wait.” the robed woman accosted them.

“Is it Omnia, Your Grace?” an owl demon asked her.

“Indeed. Without Omnia on our side we cannot even scratch the wall separating our two realms.” she answered.

“Who is to say this Omnia even exists?!” the lamia screeched.

“She exists because her siblings exist.” the robed woman sighed, waving her hand to make three mirrors appear with each showing footage of Ajra, Karja, and Girrus in action.

“The Demon Armors…” they all gasped.

“Ajra, Karja, Girrus, Luzu, Mithra, and Ragni. They each have a mind and soul of their own, but they themselves cannot disobey Omnia. That is why they have sought human partners: to obtain a means to defy Omnia’s orders. In the end it will be all for naught. Human will is nothing before the raw influence of a demon.” the robed woman giggled.

“I see… but what makes you believe Omnia would join us?” the lizard demon asked.

“Omnia was rejected by her creator. He created her for a purpose, yet he chose to deny her its fruition. I will welcome her with open arms to complete her purpose, becoming her wielder.” the robed woman answered.

“So what must we do…?” the owl demon asked her fervently.

“Do as I command. Continue playing the factions against each other, prolonging their war’s conclusion until we are ready.” the giggled.

“As you wish, Lady Orochi.” the demons spoke before leaving.

“ _ Orochi…? As in the demon who led the long destroyed Unity Faction, Matoi-no-Orochi? I thought she’d been killed. We found her body and identified that she had passed, we even gave her a proper burial! _ ”

“You can come out now, Lady Kayura.” Lady Orochi giggled, snapping her fingers causing snakes made of shadow to shove her off the rafters into plain sight.

“You knew I was there…” she huffed.

“My snakes are always watching. I knew you were here the moment you stepped past the gate.” Lady Orochi told her.

“That’s a wide radius for you. You also died. How are you here?” Kayura asked her.

“Me? Die? Oh, you must have confused me for one of my seven sisters. The one who died was Kako-no-Orochi, the youngest. A shame she had to die in my place...I really will miss her tea brewing skills.” she sniffled.

“In your place…? You murdered your own sister?!” Kayura gasped.

“Oh heavens no, I could never raise a blade to my younger sisters, I love them too much. Kollu of the Magma Faction did the deed for me. All I had to do was ensure that she would be in the faction grounds during the attack. Those pawns danced in my palm, truly believing they had killed ‘Lady Orochi’. A shame there are actually eight of us.” she snickered, standing from her throne.

“So you are Matoi-no-Orochi, the eldest, correct?” Kayura asked to get confirmation.

“Indeed. Hate me if you like, but all is necessary to accomplish my goals.” she replied.

“Your goal being?”

“To join the Human Realm and the Nether Realm, and rule over both in glorious harmony! A utopia with no war! Any who would dare disturb it will be eliminated! I do not care how many examples and sacrifices I must make! Just thinking of that golden era gives me chills!” she laughed with insanity in her voice.

“A shame you won’t live to see it!” Kayura roared, throwing her staff only for Matoi’s robe to flutter to the floor as the demon herself had vanished.

“You’re wide open…” Matoi’s voice whispered in her ear, and half a second later pain fired through her entire body.

She couldn’t move or even scream as her body felt both on fire and ice cold. Lady Orochi had bitten her neck and injected powerful demonic venom. If Naaza were there he could free her of its influence. She had made a horrible mistake in underestimating Lady Orochi. Her body helplessly hit the floor as her armor returned to its underarmor state. It took all her strength just to blink. Behind her she could see Matoi-no-Orochi’s visage. A dark-skinned woman with very long jet black hair and the golden eyes of a snake. Her jagged sadistic smile showed her fangs prominently. The green makeup she wore to accentuate her face gave the appearance of subtle scales. She was dressed in white and red light armor with the Hell Faction’s emblem featured prominently in the chest.

Kayura couldn’t fight at all as she was dragged to the dungeon, chained up, and placed in a cell. She could hear the tapping of metal and managed to look over to see a forge built within a heavily reinforced cell. Inside was a tall yet scrawny demon with purple skin and white crooked teeth. Two large horns stuck out prominently on his forehead and long black hair that hasn’t been comed in eons reaching the floor gave him a ragged appearance. He was dressed in what rags remained of a dark grey and black kimono. Tears sizzled on the heated metal as he pounded away. With each pound the jet black chain around his neck connecting him to the wall jingled.

“Saya...to...Haku...rei…?” she managed to choke out, making the blacksmith stop hammering for a moment.

“I have not heard that name...since I left the Human Realm.” the demon sighed, his shoulders sinking with sorrow.

_ Preview: Kayura has been captured by the Hell Faction and finds herself imprisoned with the legendary blacksmith who created the armors. After calling for help, she alarms her allies to the true culprit behind the war. Elsewhere in the Human Realm, a fourth armor has broken free and now seeks a wielder. Next chapter in Demon Warriors - “Mithra the Voracious”. _


End file.
